


【新白快】Miss

by HoriHobb



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha!shinichi, alpha！Saguru, omega!kaito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoriHobb/pseuds/HoriHobb
Summary: 圣妓斗，abo设定矫情，狗血，ooc到没有c只有白快车，白马第一视角
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	【新白快】Miss

我记得那一天风很大，早春，寒冷还没有退去，但是街上却挤满了人。空气中花香弥漫，掺杂着一丝不属于自然的甜腻，我混到人群中去，打听着发生了什么事。

黑羽家的孩子刚成了omega，正被送去神庙当圣妓。

我惊得说不出话，大脑一片空白。

黑羽快斗，我们从小一起长大。我却先他一步分化了。几个月前，我成了alpha，父亲很高兴，他张罗着要为我准备相亲，但是我摇摇头，说还不是时候。其实我心中的伴侣早已有了人选，我想起了另一个男孩笑吟吟的眸子，总是散着甜味的柔软棕发，我知道他会是我完美的半身。无论他是beta还是alpha我都会一如既往地爱他。父亲或许不允许我这样做，但是只消等到明年，我就会继承他的职位。身为一家之主，我可以名正言顺地把他娶回家。

但是现在他却成了男性omega，在这个社会中最为低等的存在。

圣妓，被冠以神圣之名的淫行。每个omega都无法规避的，可恨又可恶的例事。处女之血被众人所忌讳，但是快斗不仅是omega，他还是男人，他所需要的不是一次，而是一年。快斗生得漂亮，秀气的眉毛如弓一样，嫩红的唇衬得皮肤愈加白皙，尤其是那双绀青色的眼，没有人能拒绝这双眼睛，至少我不能。而快斗现在成了omega，我不用思考，也能知道等待他的是何等可怕的未来。

我看见他坐在轿子上，层层的面纱遮住了他的表情，身上的华丽服饰，是我未曾见过的柔软织物。那本是女性才该穿着的艳丽纱裙，红色的布料像火，像花瓣，裹着omega纤细的身躯，像是献给诸神的贡品。他的确是。

黑羽！我叫道。但是声音被淹没在了嘈杂的人声中，我见着他向我的方向看了过来，我想挥手，但又胆怯地缩在人群里。我不知道该如何面对他。

我救不了他。

_________________________________________

神庙的门口人头攒动，毕竟是难得一见的男性omega，大家惊呼着，躲避着，但是又禁不住好奇，伸着脖子朝里看。

我看见了神庙的祭司，我走了过去。

您好，今早送来的那个omega怎么样了。

满人了，先生。

我羞红了脸。我不是来这里嫖娼的，我说。

我知道，您可以后天再来。那祭司自以为是地笑着，满脸的肥肉被挤成一条条缝，我感到恶心。

第三天，我如约而至。少了最初的那股新鲜劲，神庙门口的人不多。我那天见到的祭司把我领到了庙里深处的一个房间。空气中的花香逐渐浓郁，我知道快斗就在里面。那肥胖的祭司伸长他那布满褶子的脖子，凑到我耳边，淫笑着说那omega的滋味好得很。我把一枚金币塞进他的手里，只求他快走。酸涩的苦味一时间充满了味蕾，他怎会落到如此田地。

门被打开的声音让快斗吓了一跳，他想撑起身子看看是谁，却又塌了下去。他的眼睛哭得红肿，却丝毫不减他面容的精致，反倒更能激起他人的保护欲。或者是施虐欲。我小心翼翼地坐在他的身旁，生怕把这脆弱的omega给碰碎了。

他拉着我的衣角，一双眼泫然若泣，他说，白马，求求你带我出去。可怜的omega，他这几天肯定累坏了。但是我只是双手环上他的肩，有一下没一下地拍着他的后背。

我扔出了一枚银币，它落在地上，清脆的响声回荡在这小小的房间里，快斗止不住地发颤。你也要对我那样吗，他声音发着抖，显然是吓坏了。

我说不，我只是来看看你。我把他细碎的发丝别到后面，露出他莹白的耳。累了两天的omega终于松了口气，他脸颊贴着我的肩膀，逐渐放松了身子。

omega的初潮还没有过去，小小的空间里充斥着omega甜腻的香味。快斗显然还在被发情期的欲望折磨着，原本细不可闻的喘气声逐渐清晰。我轻轻握住快斗的肩膀，说要不要我来帮你。

快斗反射性地喊着不要，但是omega的身体在alpha信息素的撩拨下诚实地情动着，他夹起双腿摩擦，后穴的情液流个不停，身下已经积了一小滩水。alpha的信息素像利刃一样与空气中的花香纠缠不清。我突然感到庆幸。我舔着他的脖子，那一小块肿起的皮肤下刻着繁殖的信息。快斗被人抓住了要害，原本绷紧的腰逐渐软了下来。

我会对你温柔的，我在心里说，我和那些人不一样。

我解开了他白色的纱裙，那布满红痕的身子就这样暴露在了我的视线之下。omega的身体柔韧纤细，白得几乎透明，我突然理解了，为什么有些男人好于来神庙寻欢作乐。阿芙洛狄忒的祝福降在他身上，如美与欲望的结合体。那些男人用粗糙的双手拂过这洁白细嫩的身躯，是否也在肖想美神的祝福？

我试探性地伸入两根手指，omega的后穴毫无抵抗地接受了，里面的汁水丰沛，随着手指的深入被挤出穴口，不一会儿我的手就变得湿漉漉的。快斗原本抵在我胸口的双手放了下去，犹豫了一会，圈上了我的脖颈，我止不住眼中的笑意。高热的肠壁缠住我的手指，在我碰到内壁一个不明显的突起时收缩着绞紧，快斗闭着眼，浓密的睫毛颤动着，我控制不住地吻上他的眼角，想把那恐惧尽数吻去。很快快感主宰了omega的身体，他在我身下扭动着身子，拱起臀部，让我的手指能进得更深，我绕着那处凸起打转，却不直接地给予刺激。快斗弓起腰肢，被隐隐绰绰的快感磨得眼眶发红，他张口咬在我的肩上，似乎在责备我的怠慢，却在我按揉那处腺体时又化成一滩水，要我慢一点，再慢一点。

这是我第一次做爱，但是本能刻在骨子里。我握住自己勃发的性器，对准omega瑟缩的穴口，沉腰埋了进去。omega 的肉穴紧致，裹着我的阴茎往里吸。但是快斗眼泪止不住地流，我用手拂去泪珠，在他耳边低声安慰。omega的后穴终于吞下了我的整根阴茎，但肠壁死死绞紧，让我动弹不得。我用手圈住他的性器，拇指扣住顶端磨蹭，试图让他放松下来。他咬着嘴唇努力不发出声音，却仍然泄出一些带着泣音的喘息。可爱的omega，他不知道这样只会让人更想疼爱他。

见快斗不再颤抖，我握住他纤细的腰，尝试性地动了一下，快斗惊叫着抓住身下的布料，我舔舐着他颈侧发着甜味的腺体，他终于放松了下来，我也顺着本能的指引，用力地操进omega湿滑的肉穴，又慢慢抽出，磨着绵软的肉壁，逼出他一声高过一声的呻吟。每当我抵着内壁那处腺体狠狠擦过，omega的肉穴都会谄媚地把我的阴茎缠得更紧，爽利的快感激得我头皮发麻，引诱我更加用力地操进那带来极乐的肉穴。发情期的omega本能地敞开身子，任由我索取，直到他突然绷紧了身子，抓着我的肩膀，叫我等一下。我凭着记忆又朝那处顶弄，他呻吟出声，脚趾都蜷缩起来，我顿时反应过来，那里是omega生殖腔的入口。我俯下身安慰他不要怕，身下的动作却没有停下，快斗用手背遮住眼睛，几乎不可见地点了点头。

在我连续的操干之下，生殖腔已经被顶开了一道缝隙，每当我擦过那里，快斗就会抖着身子，后穴痉挛着缩紧，圆润的指甲在我背部划出一道道红痕。满足感让我更加用力地朝着那隐秘处顶弄，那里的软肉吮吻着我的龟头，带来莫大的愉悦。快斗似乎被密集的快感吓坏了，柔韧的双腿死死扣住我的腰，像是怕在这欲潮中迷失了方向。我鬼迷心窍地吻上他颈侧敏感的腺体，他惊喘着，前端的性器竟就直接射了出来。高热的肠肉痉挛着裹紧我的阴茎，我趁着他高潮的间隙，狠狠地捅进了他的生殖腔，他发出了今天最为尖利的一声鸣泣，他抓着我的肩膀，说着不行，太过了。但是我置若罔闻，愈加狠厉地朝深处进发。omega还没从刚刚的高潮缓过神来，又迎来了新一波的快感，他哭着夹紧了我，可怜的性器抖着射出又一波精液。快斗完全没了力气，软倒在床上，我扣住他的手，俯下身亲吻他。

omega的生殖腔滚烫软烂，绞着我的阴茎吸吮，我差点就直接缴械。我闷哼着放慢了进攻的节奏，慢慢厮磨着湿软的内壁，但是稚嫩的生殖腔连这点刺激都受不住，里面的淫水不停地流，随着抽插发出咕叽的水声。我感到自己的肉棒又被紧致的穴道绞紧，身下的omega迎来了今天第三次高潮，前端的性器吐出稀薄的精液，煞是可怜。射精过后，高潮带来的抽搐仍没有停下，omega的生殖腔一阵一阵地收缩，吞吃着我的性器，快斗不安地拽紧我的手，我感到湿热的液体浇到我的性器顶端，身下的omega竟是被我干到了潮吹。我也终于到了极限，阴茎底部涨大的结堵住生殖腔的入口，不让一丝液体流出，alpha射精时间持续很长，高热的生殖腔内壁被炙热的精液冲刷，快斗抖着身子抱紧了我，而我则用了全部的意志才忍住不在他颈侧刻下永恒的烙印。我用手心按压他的小腹，那里微微鼓起，像是怀了孕。快斗还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，在我的抚摸下发出满足的哼哼声。

庙里供沐浴的泉水清澈干净，我把快斗抱进池子里，微凉的水让他往我的怀里缩，像一只厌水的猫崽。不清理干净会生病的，我笑着说。他昏昏欲睡地点点头，任由我摆弄他的身子。omega的穴口微微肿起，我插入两根手指，将穴口打开一条缝，浊白的精液顺着我的指缝流下，很快消散在泉水中。

回到家中，父亲板着脸等我。他听说我去了神庙。他叹了口气说，我知道你和黑羽家的那个omega关系很好，但你毕竟是白马家的人，不要做不合身份的事。我应诺着不会再犯，心里却想着，只要再等一年，我就可以把他迎走。

他会成为我合法的妻子。

_________________________________________

秋天的最后一片叶子落下时，我又去了那个庙宇。最近父亲的身体不好，他决定今年冬天就让位于我。我想把这个好消息告诉快斗，当今年的第一片雪花出现，他就能离开这人间地狱。我捻着玫瑰花嫩绿的茎，想起自己还没向快斗表过白。

快斗比之前瘦了许多，原本带着婴儿肥的脸现在能看到冒着尖的下巴。但是那双眼却显得更大，里面闪着细碎的光，亮得让人心颤。

我要走了，有人买下了我。他扯着洁白裙摆的下沿，害羞得像个情窦初开的少女。他的表情是我许久未见的柔软，从窗中透出来的光照在他身上，斑驳的光影像金色的粉末。

我的愤怒大过惊讶，我咬着牙问是谁。

是来这旅行的一个外邦人，快斗看着窗外呢喃，他说他要带我走，离开这城市。

手中的玫瑰落在地上，我压住快斗，他拼命挣扎，却挣脱不开。我记起我们小时候，金色的麦子地，我们比谁跑得快，他每每都领先我一步，但是因为他耍花招，所以成绩总是不算数。而他现在连我的手都挣脱不开，为何还未妄想着逃走？

有人冲了进来，我被打了一拳。我捂着脸，倒在地上。那个男人长得和快斗有七分相似，我闻着空气中刺鼻的alpha信息素，止不住地反胃。

快斗死死拉住那个人的胳膊。新一，我听见快斗唤那人的名，不要这样。我冷笑着， 说庙里被用剩的妓女你也要买走，都说B城的人会做生意，看来也不过如此。我刚说完就愣住了，不对，不是这样的，我怎会把他与低贱的妓女相提并论。那个名叫新一的人握紧拳头，似乎随时会朝我扑来，但是快斗抱住那人的腰，摇着头，那双水盈盈的眸子似乎随时会泣出泪来。神庙的祭司听见了动静，往这边走来，他们把我从地上扶起，一边叹着气说何必为了一个omega把自己整成这样。

我失神地看着脚下，地上的玫瑰落了几片花瓣，这朵花盛开的时间尤其晚。

我原以为它是为了我等到了秋天，却未曾料到，是我自己，放过了鲜花烂漫的季节。

**Author's Note:**

> 说一下，神庙有专门的草药防止圣妓怀孕


End file.
